


Pulsão de Vida

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [25]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, In the Shower, Kinktober 2020, Kuraneon, a little angsty, a little blood
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Neon era sempre calor e maciez, enquanto ele era aquele que sujava sua camisola branca de sangue. Ela era o impulso de vida no meio de sua pulsão de morte.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Pulsão de Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In the Shower (Kinktober 2020, Dia 22)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

O sangue assumia a forma da água no chão conforme era carregado pelo seu fluxo até o ralo, formando espirais em torno dele antes de escoar. Kurapika estava estático debaixo do chuveiro, apenas observando os desenhos que o líquido vermelho fazia depois de escorrer de sua pele.

Aquele sangue não havia saído de suas veias, e sim de alguém que não quis negociar pacificamente com ele o par de olhos escarlates que possuía.

Os olhos estavam, agora, em seu santuário, e Kurapika sentia-se fisicamente alerta, mas mentalmente entorpecido. Por isso simplesmente deixava a água quente cair sobre sua cabeça, o barulho dela o único som no meio da noite. Era consolador, acalmava-o aos poucos. Quando a adrenalina finalmente baixasse, tentaria dormir por algumas horas.

Era um plano, mas deixou de ser sua escolha quando sentiu a presença dela próxima. 

Ele já sabia que ela estava em seu quarto antes dela atravessar a porta do banheiro tentando ser sorrateira. Kurapika calmamente ergueu os olhos em sua direção, a visão embaçada fazendo-a se parecer mais como uma aparição mística do que uma mulher. Um anjo noturno, em sua camisola branca. 

Neon, que chegara ali com intenções mais leves, agora olhava-o com apreensão. Talvez estivesse assustada pelo sangue, preocupada sobre ele estar machucado. Mesmo sendo filha da máfia, não estava habituada aos vestígios de violência. Light a protegera muito bem.

O peito dele se encheu de ar e de algum sentimento complexo. Poderia afastá-la, expulsá-la dali, lhe dar um sermão sobre invadir o espaço dele. Em vez disso, estendeu a mão em direção a ela, convidando-a silenciosamente para chegar perto.

E quando ela atravessou a porta de vidro aberta do box, ele a puxou para si e apertou-a em seus braços com firmeza, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos soltos como se pudesse se esconder neles.

Neon era sempre calor e maciez, cheiro doce de baunilha, mil cores das mais suaves, mil flores das mais delicadas; enquanto ele era aquele que a molhava sem consideração, sujava sua camisola branca de sangue. 

Ela era o impulso de vida no meio de sua pulsão de morte.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, ou o que faria dela depois para não colocá-la em mais perigo do que o necessário, mas sabia que a queria naquele momento, e seu corpo reagia intensamente a tudo que absorvia dela pelos sentidos apurados.

“Você está bem?” Ela questionou aflita, de forma quase inaudível em meio à água que caía ininterrupta. 

Mas ele não queria mentir. Nem falar a verdade. Queria apenas ela, de fato.

Ergueu o rosto para ver aqueles olhos azuis sempre brilhantes e vivos, gotículas prendendo-se sobre eles como pérolas transparentes. Era linda. De uma vez por todas, deveria admitir que era linda. 

Embrenhou uma mão em seus cabelos e apertou-a na coxa com a outra quando virou ela contra a parede de forma ligeiramente bruta, a língua deslizando para dentro de sua boca, provando-a como se fosse um banquete a um faminto.

Neon agarrou-se a ele a princípio tensa, mas conforme sentia o desejo puro dele, a tensão cedia e ela passava a buscá-lo também com mãos, boca e gemidos.

Ele enlaçou as duas pernas dela em volta da própria cintura e voltou a pressioná-la contra a parede, movendo quadril sobre quadril mesmo que não estivesse em seu interior ainda. Era instintivo, irresistível. Com as mãos agora livres, sentia o corpo dela sob a camisola, seus mamilos bem pronunciados mesmo debaixo do tecido fino, suas formas tão firmes, tão deliciosas.

Neon era um presente que ele não merecia, mas não podia evitar desfrutar.

Kurapika afastou-se o mínimo possível para poder olhá-la, alguns vestígios de sangue maculando-a onde a havia tocado, seus trajes mínimos e leves agora transparentes pela água. Continuava parecendo um ser saído de seus sonhos, mas seus olhos azuis eram o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Amava a inocência e a sinceridade deles, e o que eles lhe diziam agora era o quanto ela o queria também.

“Eu te faço feliz, Neon?” Indagou em um murmúrio, mesmo sabendo que era egoísta perguntar aquilo quando ela não pensaria profundamente sobre o assunto, e responderia somente o que o momento a fazia sentir.

“Sim!” Ela disse o que ele queria ouvir, imediatamente, e sorriu um sorriso que parecia um sol para ele.

“Então sorria para mim sempre que puder”, ele pediu, acariciando seu rosto com uma mão. A outra, descia até sua calcinha, massageando seu ponto mais sensível através dela com o polegar.

O sorriso se abriu em um gemido, mas seus lábios ainda se curvavam para cima no meio do deleite.

“Eu amo o seu sorriso...” Kurapika declarou, e então afastou para o lado a peça de roupa que os separavam, encaixando-se nela cuidadosamente e fazendo-a corar em antecipação.

Neon fechou os olhos quando ele a penetrou, encolhendo os ombros como se fosse muito, mas a facilidade com que deslizava nela lhe dizia que, fisicamente, era tão pouco. 

Era o que sentiam que era forte. Mais forte do que as mãos dele em seu quadril, ou a forma como fazia seu corpo inteiro subir e descer contra a parede sem parar. Mais forte do que a profundidade de seu olhar sobre o dela, quando ela abriu os olhos e não mais fechou. Não enquanto ele a sentia tão intimamente, cada célula de seu corpo inebriado de Neon e apenas Neon.

Foi inevitável para ele deixar-se liberar dentro dela em um gemido profundo, abraçando-a da mesma forma que a abraçou quando ela se aproximou na primeira vez aquela noite. Como se pudesse se esconder nela.

Sabia que havia se adiantado a ela, mas Neon apenas o abraçava em retorno. Silenciosa, era incrivelmente paciente e compreensiva para uma menina tão mimada. Mas ele sabia que estava em débito com ela, por diversos motivos, inclusive aquele.

Ou aquilo era somente uma desculpa para o que viria a seguir.

“Passe a noite comigo”, ele propôs, olhando para ela novamente.

E ela sorriu como o sol.


End file.
